


Still I Think Of You

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: It only takes a fraction of a second to allow the first layer of your guard down when it comes to unexpected encounters..





	Still I Think Of You

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She stood out from the swathes of bodies that were navigating their way down the street. 

It was like her blonde hair mimicked that of a lighthouse; guiding a tiny ship through ferocious waves that were trying to engulf it like a watery flame. 

She was impossible to glance away from despite the empty faces that blocked the vision. 

It was like her icy blue eyes froze whatever they landed on; not with an aching pain but more of a comforting coolness that warmed up barren deserts.

 

She was..entrancing. 

She was..exquisite. 

They were magnetised by their attraction. 

 

The chatter and noise of their environment gradually faded out as they took tentative steps towards each other. 

Heels softly clattered along the pavement, the only sound between them. Their eyes were slowly blinking in the fear that the woman opposite them would disappear if they closed it for a second too long. 

A bitter winter had settled over the city but it didn't faze either of the two because just watching each other approach was enough to burn a trail of warmth. 

There was a dulling thud of familiarity settling itself in Yukari's heart, like she had seen this woman _somewhere_. Perhaps in a dream or even a nightmare, all she knew was that she didn't mind whichever one it was. 

Racking her brain out in trying to place a name on the woman approaching her, Eirin emptied out everything & everyone in her memories. She had to know why, why her soul seemed at _ease_ by a woman she had only barely laid her vision on.

 

_"Who are you?"._

_"Why do I suddenly feel like there is a hole in my heart, where you were supposed to be?"._  

 _"How can you evoke emotions in me that I've never even had the experience of tasting?"._  

_"When can you be here in my life and could you remain here forever?"._

_"Where have you been if not with me for all of these years?"._

_"What..are you doing to me?"._

 

The same whirlwind of questions spun in their minds as they got closer to each other. 

The lack of answers, the distance, the crossing path just now; all of it _frustrated_ them both in a way that they had never felt before. 

Eirin's hands that were tucked into her coat pocket were clenched as anxiety, anticipation & a yearning desire to get to the woman in front of her built up in endless blocks. 

_"Who are you, to make me, feel these vulnerabilities because of the soothing gaze of your violets orbs?"._

Yukari wasn't fairing any better as the nerves, nausea & the addictive pull towards the stranger increased to a point that she wasn't even moving herself anymore. 

_"Who are you, to encompasses me, in the intensity of the stare of your beautiful blue eyes?"._

 

It was as if everyone surrounding them were aware of these internal musings as they stayed clear of the path between them. Nobody _dared_ to intervene the messages the two women were signalling to each other via their eye contact, their body language and their aura. 

Only a fool would be reckless & selfish enough to intrude on such a ethereal moment where two strangers, brought together by attraction, would go on to build something so much more. 

Both women could feel their breathing heighten as they approached their space tentatively, like they were critiques of the finest arts summoned to inspect a painting more valuable than every piece to have been created by the biggest names. 

However. 

Leonardo da Vinci's, Mona Lisa seemed so simple. 

The Fitting, by Mary Cassatt was nowhere near as elegant. 

The Starry Sky, by Vincent van Gogh appeared to have lost its shimmer. 

Hokusai's, The Great Wave of Kanagawa lacked the impact.

Angelica Kauffman's, Literature and Painting had no chemistry. 

In comparison to the woman in front of her, these legendary pieces didn't even chip the ice of perfection like Eirin and Yukari saw in each other.

 

They were so close now that they could feel their perfumes meld into one to create a unique scent. 

They were so close now that they could imagine the texture of each other's hair caressing their fingertips. 

The gap between them shortened. 

The space that kept them apart became obsolete. 

She was near enough to identify the shade of her lipstick that complemented her alluring violet eyes. 

She was near enough that she could see the length of the silver lashes open to reveal the specks of grey in the blues. 

She was just, _so_ close to her. 

 

Face to face, bodies merely a width apart, they stood in front of each other without knowing what to say. The full scale of what they saw from a distance so painfully dwindled the full effect of what they could really see now. 

_"How can she be this beautiful.."._

_"I feel like I would do anything to see her smile like that.."._

_"Those eyes.."._

Again, the mutuality of their thoughts seem to mirror on their faces and they both smiled as the initial reservation died away. 

There was no way they could let this opportunity pass, regardless of how neutral their stances on love was; how it was a territory they skirted around because it was uncharted for them. 

But it did not have to be that way. 

Romance was not _dead_ , it isn't, it is hiding away from the clutches of the murky waters of betrayal, falseness and lies. 

Looking deep enough and waiting, it'll all pay off. 

They could both vouch for that as they never settled for second best, never gave their wounded hearts a chance to quit, always waited patiently for that moment. 

 _This_ moment. 

The moment their hands clasped each other's in a formal handshake yet their smiles bellied something so much more familiar. 

Their pleasant exchanges and introductions made the arduous tension running within them worth it. All it felt like was two friends getting reacquainted it seemed that natural when speaking to each other. Maybe that nagging feeling of meeting prior to this was present for a reason, maybe it was why they were conversing so easily with each other as they laughed, talked and spoke their names. 

 

There was a silkiness in Yukari's voice that serenaded Eirin like a bard of the Shakespearean era. 

"Yukari Yakumo". 

There was a soothing presence in Eirin's assured voice that made Yukari feel like she was protected. 

"Eirin Yagokoro". 

Whatever the reason this twist of fate brought them together; it furthered the connotations of the universe working in such mysterious ways. 

Ways that would leave a lingering effect throughout their relationship, to revel in the time they had met which would always allow them to reflect on what they have _now_ , as opposed to what they _had_. 

That, is something worth spending time thinking about.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an interesting discussion about these two with someone who was curious as to why I pair them up and have written uh, quite a bit for them :3
> 
> First point that might be evident now is that I don't do conventional & popular pairings (look at my track record :v) Other than Yuyuko & Yukari and possibly Remilia & Sakuya, there aren't many others. Which is why the prompt fic exists for me to dabble in. 
> 
> As for Yukari & Eirin, they're not as random as most assume. Between, IN, SSiB, CiLR, the Lunar Wars debacle and any game where Reisen is involved; they have a lot of interaction & history, open to interpretation or not. 
> 
> There are more reasons but the above explanation was for anyone who was looking from a more canonical side. 
> 
> But as is with Touhou, it's best not to overthink each character situation etc, enjoy it the way you want and let everyone else have their own opinions ^^


End file.
